The Locker Room
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Kurt helps Jane get ready for an undercover mission. ONE-SHOT. FLUFF.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and is for entertainment only. I do not own Blindspot.

Jane pushed open the locker room door with a small smile. She walked over to the bench next to her locker and glanced around. Jane made sure that the room was empty before she began to undress. She had just finished covering the tattoos on her arms and stepped into a beautiful spaghetti strap dress when she heard the door to the locker room open. Jane glanced over her shoulder and watched with a grin as Kurt came to a standstill just meters away. She turned to face Kurt. He stood there and stared at Jane with such an intensity that it made her stomach flip.

"Wow," Kurt finally said as his eyes roamed up and down Jane's body. "You look…" he said before trailing off.

Jane blushed and couldn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"You don't think it looks silly? I feel so exposed" Jane said as she bit her lip.

Kurt walked up to Jane and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"That is not the word I'd use, no. Elegant. Stunning. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Ethereal. Exquisite. But even those words don't seem quite right." Kurt whispered in Jane's ear.

Jane blushed deeply at his words and looked up at Kurt to give him a small grin.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Jane said slyly as she looked at the tuxedo that Kurt had changed into earlier.

"I know" Kurt said with a small chuckle.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Jane softly. Jane tried to deepen the kiss but Kurt took a step backwards.

"I can't. We can't," Kurt said shakily. "Or I might not be able to stop."

"I don't think my boss would mind if I'm a little bit late to the briefing," Jane said with a smirk.

Kurt let out a groan and Jane began to laugh.

"You're torturing me," Kurt said with a childish pout.

Kurt stiffened when he realised what he had said. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jane gave her head a quick shake and brushed it off. Kurt felt guilty for a moment and glanced at the floor. That's when he saw it. Kurt gently spun Jane around and reached for her zip. He placed a gentle kiss on Jane's back before he zipped up her dress. Kurt and Jane went silent for several seconds as they both thought back to another mission and a different zip.

"Thanks," Jane said quietly with a smile.

"Anytime," Kurt said and he turned Jane back around and held her in his arms for a moment. It had been a long day at work and Kurt felt the tension leave his body as he held Jane in his arms. They stood there for several minutes before Kurt pecked her on the head.

"Do you need help covering the rest of your tattoos?" he asked.

"Ah…sure," Jane said as she stepped out of Kurt's arms and walked over to her locker. "Tasha usually helps."

Jane spun the dials as she put in her lock combination. Jane smiled as she opened her locker and glanced at the photos of Kurt, Sawyer, Sarah, Patterson, Tasha and Reade that she had recently added to the inside of her locker. Her smile dropped slightly when she looked at a photo of Roman that sat hidden behind the others. Jane reached into the back of her locker and pulled out a bag full of makeup. Jane handed the bag to Kurt.

"Have you ever applied makeup before?" Jane asked as she sat down on the bench.

Kurt rifled through the makeup bag.

"A couple of times. I used to help Sarah," Kurt muttered.

"Another hidden talent," Jane said with a smile. "Soon you'll have more than me."

Kurt laughed and began to rub the makeup over Jane's back. They sat in silence as Kurt slowly covered up the tattoos on Jane's back, shoulders and neck. Kurt didn't know how to feel as he watched his name disappear from Jane's back. Kurt hated the fact the Jane was branded with his name but at the same time he was oddly fond of it as it was the tattoo that had led him to Jane.

"All done," Kurt said gruffly as he began to pack away the makeup.

Jane stood up and went to have a look in the mirror.

"You did better than I thought," Jane said slyly.

"Hey!"

Jane stared at herself for a moment and then locked eyes with Kurt in the mirror.

"Do you like me better when I look like this?" Jane whispered.

Kurt walked over to Jane and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful without them," Kurt said.

Jane's face dropped.

"But…word can't describe how incredible you look when you have your tattoos on display. I love you Jane. I love every part of you. That includes your tattoos. Your tattoos helped bring us together," Kurt said.

Jane spun around then and buried her face in Kurt's shoulder. She held him for a moment and then looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Kurt" Jane said.

"I know," Kurt said as he took a step back.

Kurt grasped hold of one of Jane's hands and gave it a squeeze. He glanced at his watch.

"We need to get going," Kurt said as he headed to the door. "I have to give the team a quick briefing before the mission."

Kurt held the door open while Jane quickly stuffed her things into her locker. Jane hurried to catch up to Kurt and together they headed back into SIOC.


End file.
